


Beronica Drabbles + Ficlets

by Flika



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Camping, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet, Graduation, Party Games, Roommates, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, Study Date, Tutoring, birthday kisses, kissing for good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flika/pseuds/Flika
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets I did based on tumblr prompts. Currently taking prompts and requests!





	1. beronica + graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @lesbetty and feel free to send me prompts via ask or in the comments!

“I don’t even want to go on stage…my mom won’t let me missing the valedictorian slot go,” Betty sighed, repositioning her tassel in the bathroom mirror. 

“Betty, you’re hot and you’re smart and you’re going to Yale next fall,” Veronica chided. “Stop listening to your mother.”

Betty pouted, “We should get going.”

Veronica nodded, “But first, a kiss for good luck.” Veronica leaned in to peck her girlfriend on the lips, but their graduation caps knocked off each other. It was Ronnie’s turn to pout, at least until Betty took off her cap and dipped Veronica, kissing her for real.


	2. beronica + 7 mins in heaven

Betty clicked the closet door shut behind her, cursing the unlucky (or lucky?) bottle spin that had got her into this situation. She wondered what it was with Cheryl Blossom and girls kissing.

“So…do you want to ask each other questions or something?” Betty asked.

Veronica smirked at Betty, placing two fingers on her chest and walking them up slowly, “I can think of better ways to pass the time.” Veronica leaned in slowly, wrapping her hands around Betty’s waist, pulling their bodies together.

Betty gasped softly, her eyes flicking to Ronnie’s lips. Were they really going to do this?


	3. beronica + study date

“Répétez après moi,” Ronnie said, curling the French words in her mouth like a native speaker. “Où sont les toilettes?”

Betty sighed, massaging her temples. She wasn’t used to struggling in school, and she was hopelessly grateful that Veronica had offered to tutor her. “There’s no way I can learn enough French in time to pass.”

“Maybe you just don’t have the right incentive,” Ronnie smirked. “For every correct answer, I’ll take off an item of clothing.”

Betty sat straight up, her eyes shocked.

Veronica laughed, throwing a pillow at Betty, “I was only joking…Tu as l'esprit mal tourné, toi!”


	4. beronica + happy birthday

“Happy birthday!” Betty shrieked, sneaking up behind Veronica and near tackling her in a birthday hug, “Why didn’t tell you it was coming up sooner, I had to find out from Jughead.”

Veronica laughed, “I’ve never been one for birthdays, but thanks.”

Betty pouted, “I didn’t know in time to get you a gift.”

Veronica cocked her head with a grin, “How about a birthday kiss?”

Betty leaned in, and Veronica closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt Betty’s lips press warmly against hers, but Betty jolted away after a quick peck.

“That’s one,” Betty laughed. “16 more to go!”


	5. beronica + college roommates

Betty was nervous, to say the least, about starting college and living away from her parents for the first time. Betty had no clue how she would handle sleeping in the same room as a stranger, let alone a possible roommate from hell situation. What could she say, she was the worrying type.

Betty approached her assigned door, rustling around in her bag for her room key. But then she saw the cardboard sign hanging on the door, and in an instant all of her fears and worries evaporated. In glitter traced letters painted on black poster-board, “B & V.”


	6. beronica + camping ficlet

Veronica should never have agreed to go camping. Betty had pouted for weeks till finally she had relented and agreed to go, but Veronica now wished she had never even considered the idea. Sleeping on the ground was cold and hard, and Veronica could feel rocks stabbing into her back even through the tent floor. Betty hadn’t even let her bring her air mattress.

Betty was passed out snoring, of course. After wearing herself out running through nature screaming about birds as Veronica struggled to keep up, Betty had conked out the moment her head hit the pillow. Veronica was having no such luck as this was quite a downgrade from her usual memory foam mattress.

Suddenly, Veronica heard a terrible shrieking noise. Wait, no—two terrible shrieking noises. The noises pitched between gravely bark and a shriek whine as Veronica frantically tried to make out the outline of any animals through the tent’s mesh window.

“Betty,” Veronica whispered, pushing on Betty’s shoulder

“What,” Betty mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and combined with the groggy look Veronica would think she looked adorable if they weren’t in imminent danger from animal attack.

“Listen!” Veronica hissed.

“Oh,” Betty sighed, lying back down to Veronica’s dismay, “Just lynxes. Kind of reminds me of how we sound when we argue.”

Veronica huffed, pulling Betty’s pillow out from under her head despite Betty shout of protest. If she was going to sleep next to goddamn wild animals she at least needed pillow to block out the noise. With two pillows firmly pressed to her ears, she could just about smother any sounds of wild animals.

Betty cuddled up behind her, snuggling into the spooning position. Veronica sighed, but pulled Betty’s arm loosely around her waist. Cuddled like this, maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
